


Care

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Mischief always takes care of everyone else, but it's time for someone to make sure he takes care of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Mischief, Rabble, and Ruckus belong to [kristsune](www.kristsune.tumblr.com) and they're lovely!

No one pays much attention to the medic striding across the room - Killer didn’t expect them to, he’s good at going unnoticed - but Mischief narrows his eyes and stands the moment their gazes lock.

_You.  You need to eat something and **sleep**.  _ The rapid, emphatic signing gets everyone else’s attention, especially as Killer pokes the chest of the ARC who’s at least half a head taller than him, and almost twice as broad.  Mischief just stares at him. _Everyone is **fine**.  You are not.  Medic,_ he points to himself, before poking Mischief’s chest again, _Kriffing idiot ARC who can’t take care of himself.  I know what I’m talking about._

_Not an idiot,_ Mischief signs back, using the minimum amount of words possible, even in the language they’d created together for when neither of them can or feel like speaking aloud.  He only looks vaguely frustrated, for the most part.   _Worried._

Killer huffs an annoyed breath, crossing his arms for a moment, just to get his point across before he starts signing again.   _They are fine.  Rabble is asleep, Ruckus is working but he’s okay.  Loudmouth is deployed but he is **also** okay.  You can rest._ For just a heartbeat, the worry in his expression shines through.   _I’ll keep watch.  Please, vod. Rest, for me._  It’s a low blow, but he doesn’t care.  He is worried about his brothers, and Mischief is his priority - ancestors know he isn’t his _own_ priority.

Mischief doesn’t bother signing a response, just sighs and heads out, Killer walking behind him, making sure he gets to the quarters he shares with Rabble and Ruckus.  He smiles when Rabble - still half asleep - drags him down, armor and all, into the bunk next to him.  It’s only seconds later when he’s sprawled out over Mischief’s chest, and clinging to him, that he finally relaxes.  Killer grins at the sleepy smile Rabble shoots him before he closes the door, letting them both get a little rest.  He’ll keep watch.


End file.
